The Regret Factor
by Ififall
Summary: We Need To Talk About Kevin/It's Kin The Blood Fanfiction. With Daddy gone for the night Kev finds Clay their own entertainment.


A/N: Very strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Keeping her alive wasn't the plan. Stupid Sniveling Samaritan. Kev wanted to make an impression. For two months all he'd heard from Clay was "_Daddy this"_ and "_Daddy that"_ Finally one night he came over and Daddy wasn't there. Kevin barged his way in and sat on the sofa. "Lloyd get your old ass out here!" Kev shouted. "Kev shut up" Clay said looking around in case Daddy popped out of nowhere to frighten them. "So Clay….we've gotta Pull out all the stops…..how about pulling a chick without Daddy..." Kev said.

"Or pulling a guy and fucking them on Daddy's bed" Kev asked.

"Kev Daddy's room is locked" Clay said.

"So? Clay you know I'm good at picking locks" Kev said. "I can use my magic fingers to get anything to open up" Kev said, trying to move his hands over Clay's leg, but he moved away.

* * *

"Kev you're right, let's go out okay" Clay said going to get a jacket. They took a bus into Town and went to the nearest bar. They were a group of girls that Kev dared Clay to go up to, but he was too scared. Kev went over to them after a few chat-up lines and drinks they were laughing with him. "Clay get here now!" Kev shouted. He introduced Clay to the girls but none of them seemed interested.

Except for one called Claire. As soon as she introduced herself to Clay and saw Clay smile back Kev hated that name…..and her.

All of her friends wanted to go to another club, but Claire wanted to stay with the guys. "Claire I can't pick you up" Maxine, one of her friends said. "Don't worry Max" Kev said.

"We'll take care of her" Kev said.

* * *

"Taking care" of Claire meant different things to both Clay and Kev. "Are you single bachelors?" She asked. "Let's see your place then" "Wow...my kind of girl" Kev said. A little tipsy she made out with Clay in the back of the cab. Clay didn't think anything of it, and figured she was really really drunk, but Kev knew other wise. Kev opened Clay's apartment door and looked on the floor for Daddy's boots. They let Claire in and Clay held her hand and walked her over to Daddy's couch.

Clay you're such a gent….do you wanna lie down on here with me? Claire asked patting the sofa. Clay shook his head. She was about to get up to pull Clay down with her when Kev sat down right next to her. He stroked his index finger softly down one of her shoulders. "You work out Claire?" Kev asked. Claire shook her head. No….not really" Claire said. "So Clay can I see your room?" She asked. "Ummm…..okay" Clay said. They walked up the stairs with Kev close behind. All three of them were at Clay's door when Claire said:

"Does he have to be here?" Claire asked looking at Kev.

"Kev…do…you…mind….?" Clay asked.

"Sure…whatever" Kev said pretending to walk away down the stairs.

* * *

When Clay shut his door Kev came running back up only to find Clay had locked the door. "Shit" He whispered. He went back downstairs, found wire in Daddy's cupboard and cut it up. He went back upstairs and put the wire through the key-hole when he finally got the door open Clay was making out with Claire with his hand inbetween her thighs. Clay stepped back as he heard the door open. "Kev!" Clay yelled.

"Hey….Clay you may wanna step aside and let a _real man_ handle this" Kev said pulling Claire towards him and kissing her. She kissed him back and Kev got her to the bed and she laid on it. Kev watched Clay by the window as Kev slid his hands over her nipples, then down her stomach and rubbed her thighs. Kev slid his index finger down the crease of her thigh and tickled her labia as he reached down under Clay's bed and rolled out a tube of lotion.

"What's that?" Clay asked.

Doesn't matter" Kev said, spreading the lotion across his fingers. He went back to Claire running his fingers down her stomach and slid her panties down to her knees. He stroked her lips and put his fingers inside her. Kev went slowly at first, then faster as Claire's muscles tightened around him. When she came Kev took his fingers out showed Clay and then wiped her moisture on Claire's thighs.

"There you go Clay that's how you give a girl a "hand" Kev said.

* * *

Annoyed Clay left the room. Kev followed him.

"Clay wait!" Kev said trying to grab him.

"Wash your hands Kev. You've got Claire all over you" Clay said going back into the room. Claire pulled up her panties and patted the bed.

"I can drive you home" Clay said.

"Do you still like me Clay?…You know….even after?" Claire asked.

"I know that Kev can be really….pushy…..it nice…you had fun" Clay said. Claire gently took his hand and put it in-between her legs.

"You when Kev… was..I was thinking of you" Claire said.

* * *

"Claire you don't have to say that to make me feel better" Clay said moving his hand away. Claire slid her bra down and turned Clay's head to her chest. He moved his tongue back and forth over over her nipple until it went hard. Claire moved his other hand to her other breast and he began stroking it until he heard the door creak. He got off her and ran around looking for the rest of Claire's clothes.

"Here's my number" Claire said getting a stray pen and writing on a note-pad.

"Umm…..thanks" Clay said.

"We should spend time together….alone" Claire said kissing him on the cheek. She got dressed and they went to the car. Kev ran out the door joined Claire in the back-seat. "Get out!" Claire shouted. "You' weren't saying that on the bed" Kev said. They dropped her off and Kev got out first.

"Clay stay in the car" Kev ordered as Claire got out of the car. Kev walked her to her door.

* * *

"Why didn't Clay come out?" Claire asked looking at Clay in the car.

"He's just sick of looking at your face. If you know what's good for you Claire, you'll stay the fuck away from Clay" Kev said walking back to the car. They got home. Clay stopped the car. Kev opened the car door got back in the car and said:

"Damn…..I can't find my bus change….Clay come in and help" He asked. Clay got back in the backseat.

Kev punched him in the face and pinned him down the to car seat by his arms.

What the fuck was that?" Kev asked.

"Kev get off me!" Clay shouted.

* * *

"It was just supposed to be _us_. Then you fuck around with that Claire slut behind my back" Kev said.

"Kev you touched her up in front of me" Clay said. "You're just jealous that she liked me better" Kev slapped him lighter than the first punch.

"You're not gonna see her again…say it" He asked.

"Kev I'm sorry. I'm _this_ sorry" Clay said digging his hands into Kev's trousers and gently stroking Kev's dick with his fingers, before Kev could lean forward to rub his dick up against Clay's hand, Clay scrambled for Daddy's training weight inside boot cover of the car. He hit Kev on the side of the head with it and pulled Kev out of the car. He dropped Kev onto the floor, locked the car and ran up to the front door. He let himself inside, and locked the door. Clay sat down watched TV until Daddy got home.

* * *

"Clay have you been getting girls without me?" Daddy asked.

"Daddy….no" Clay said.

"Clay don't bullshit…..there's blood in the car. Who is she son? You can tell me" Daddy said. He saw a bruise forming on Clay's face. Daddy grabbed Clay's knee and pulling his son closer towards him.

Clay shrugged and leaned his head on Daddy's chest and started to watch TV. Daddy was a little damp. Clay lifted his head up and patted his face. Blood trickled down his fingers.

"Daddy...who hurt you?" Clay said starting to lift Daddy's jumper up.

"No-one" Daddy said pulling his jumper away from Clay's hands.

"But if you're a Good boy Clay I'll show you who's hurt" Daddy said. He brought Clay back towards his chest. Clay went back to watching TV While trying to ignore the stale smell of copper from some girl's blood. That Daddy had "accidentally" got on his jumper.


End file.
